<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rose-tinted by nainoana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251315">Rose-tinted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nainoana/pseuds/nainoana'>nainoana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Anger, Hurt, I guess I like to see everyone in pain, I suppose, I think?, It's not a very nice fic, Leon/Chairman Rose past relationship, M/M, Oh I don't even know, Painful Sex, Prison, everyone is in pain, there is some comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nainoana/pseuds/nainoana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now Leon, before you go, I must ask you. How is your personal life? One must learn to enjoy life as well." Rose mused as he twirled his finger around the long strand of hair.</p><p>---</p><p>Leon is visiting Chairman Rose in the prison, seeking something crucial.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Rose | Chairman Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one has been particularly difficult one to write, but I feel like I really need to get it out of my system so I can carry on with my life and other fics.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"I'll pick you up in an hour, right? I'll wait here if you're not done by then."</p><p>Leon nodded and thanked his usual Corviknight driver and his Pokémon. He reckoned an hour was plenty of time, but then again, he had never visited a prison before. The walls looked relentless before him, and behind that towering stone wall lay the massive brutalist-style, grey building. Leon could just about make out the shapes of army of Voltorb on top of the wall - probably imported from the Kanto region - guarding the outer wall. On the main entrance prison guards were on a stand-by with their mighty Machokes by their side. For a brief second Leon considered asking the Corviknight driver to join him, but it wasn't like he was just going for a nice stroll in the nearby park or visiting a Pokémon petting zoo. Asking the poor man to join him for a prison visit was probably a bit too much to ask from his trusted driver, even if it was someone like the former Champion asking. <em>Former</em>, Leon winced at the thought. </p><p>He had no choice but to walk to the entrance. Nearing the barred gate he could see the grey stone wall was nothing but an outer shell, the actual facility was behind numerous other walls, all of them guarded by what looked liked different kinds of Pokémon.</p><p>"I'm visiting someone..." Leon started explaining and without an answer one of the guards started opening the gate while another one silently pointed Leon to just follow the path leading up to a small building with an 'arrival station' sign plastered on it.</p><p>"Master Leon!" an enthusiastic voice filled the deafening silence of the place. "It's such an honour to have you grace us a visit."</p><p>A plump, fast balding, man in a weathered brown suit waddled outside to meet him: "We're all so excited to have you here."</p><p>The man introduced himself as the Prison Manager as he shook Leon's hand with ridiculous enthusiasm. He personally walked Leon through the security checks, and Leon couldn't help the feeling they weren't checking him properly. For example, when holding out his visiting order, the receptionist hardly had a look at the paperwork before announcing that everything was in perfect order. This was then followed by him asking Leon to sign the inside of his uniform hat. All through this, the Prison Manager was beaming right next to him and chatting way.</p><p>"People generally avoid places like this." the manager explained to Leon like it was the first time the man had had someone to talk to in months. "And can't blame them, of course! Can't blame them. Out of sight, out of mind, right? But we deliver a very important service here. We're quite proud of our little facility, aren't we?" The manager gave the receptionist a friendly nudge and they both smiled at Leon. The place couldn't have been any more different to what he had expected.</p><p>After a brief chinwag with the receptionist, the manager brought his large hands together in a boisterous fashion: "Now that everything's in tip-top order here, should I give you a quick tour around before we go see Mr. Rose?"</p><p>It only dawned on Leon a few days after his visit that it was probably pretty unusual that the prison manager referred to one the inmates as <em>Mister</em>. At the time though,  Leon noticed nothing out of ordinary and followed the short man who explained the details of the facility with great passion.</p><p>"You see, there, Master Leon, there the prisoners are allowed to gather for some fresh air. We also have specifically trained Pokémon the prisoners can earn rights to play and spend time with. It's earned with respectable behaviour, of course."</p><p>Leon looked through the wired fences to the large grassy area the manager had pointed out, but to his disappointment, he couldn't see any Pokémon roaming around</p><p>"Of course, we'll have to carefully hand-pick the Pokémon suitable for the prisoner interaction." the manager sighed and for the first time the permanent smile showed signs of of fading. "We can't have Pokémon who are easily impressionable or Pokémon who bond with others quickly in case they form friendships with prisoners beyond of what we would wish for. Due to that the Pokémon working here have very short careers. We often retire them to old people's homes as they're fully trained and..."</p><p>The manager's explanation carried on and the words simply washed over Leon. It was very interesting, and normally Leon would have been curious to know whether Charizard or any of his other Pokémon possessed the desirable qualities to work in the prison, but the tight feeling of anxiety near his chest got heavier and heavier the closer they got what Leon suspect was the main building. Lost in thought, he uncharacteristically gave the manager one syllable answers, only to keep the man happy and chatty.</p><p>--------</p><p>The quick tour turned out to be nothing but quick and Leon was well aware that at this rate he would be making his Corviknight driver wait for him for a long while.</p><p>"Look at the time!" the manager exclaimed, his smile going from one ear to another. "We're just arriving the visitor's area, I bet you're dying to meet Rose already"</p><p>The room they had walked in was realatively open compared to the rest of the building that seemed to be nothing but dingy corridors one after another ("I would never find my way out on my own" Leon had thought as he had been led around the place). Around the room there were a few tables, each with a chair on each side. The manager showed Leon to a seat: "I will let them know you're ready to see Mr Rose now."</p><p>The manager left through a door on the opposite end to where they had entered, and left Leon alone with two guards standing next to each door. They both had Toxtricity with them.</p><p>Sat there, anxious and waiting, Leon really missed his Championship cape. Technically, it wasn't a Championship cape and nothing, in theory, would stop him from wearing it, but after losing the title, wearing the cape didn't feel right. All of a sudden, it had become more like a silly costume rather than being a part of his trademark look. But right now, Leon thought, in this gloomy room waiting for Rose, the cape would have helped him feel more at ease. Like a mask to hide behind.</p><p>Leon wasn't the most patient person to begin with, but what was probably nothing but 10 minutes, now felt like a small eternity. Finally, the door opened and Rose stepped into the room, closely followed by another bulky guard. </p><p>Rose looked good. Great actually, Leon thought. Not exactly sure what he had expected to see, but the fact that Rose was more or less unchanged caught him by surprise. Just like ever, the man had the aura of calmness about him and his skin radiated the usual healthy glow. Somehow even the colourless prison rags and shackles around his wrists looked good on the man, and Leon could feel Rose's unmistakeable presence to lighten up the gloomy room as the man approached him.</p><p>"Leon, dear." Rose smiled and the usual shallow wrinkles formed around his eyes. "You'll never believe how pleased I was when they told me you're planning on a visit."</p><p>"Of course I was gonna visit." Leon answered with a reassuring smile that was more for him than Rose. Rose sat down in front of him and Leon couldn't help but notice how he seemed utterly at home, sitting there, hands cuffed together and the guard standing right next to him.</p><p>Rose's signature smile didn't falter one bit as he shook his head. "I wouldn't dare to be that presumptuous after everything I did. I'm glad to see you, Leon."</p><p>As usual, hearing his name roll off the Chairman's tongue had Leon's skin on goosebumps. Not so long ago, Leon had found this man to be one of the easiest people to talk to, but now he was lost for words. Rose knew a lot about him he hadn't told anyone else, his closely guarded feelings and his dreams. Rose had managed to even poke around and learn some of the deep fears Leon kept tightly hidden away close to his heart. Even now, Rose seemed to see straight through him.</p><p>"How have you been? I heard about the Championship. I'm sorry to hear about your loss." Rose asked, taking the lead in the conversation. </p><p>"Well, it was gonna happen eventually." Leon tried to laugh off the question. Rose simply lifted up one of his eyebrows as an answer. </p><p>"Anyway." Leon tried to change the subject away from his historical loss. "How-how are you doing... here?"</p><p>"I can't lie, it was a shock at first." Rose answered, his speech slow. "But believe it or not, people here are great. We've all become jolly good friends. Even the food is great, once you get in the right mindset!"</p><p>Leon couldn't help notice the brief side-glance the guard threw in Rose's direction, filled with Leon could only describe as affection.</p><p>"Yeah, but... it's... it's a prison! Being here is meant to be a punishment." Leon exclaimed. How wasn't Rose more shaken up about being locked up here? He remembered the night he and the other gym leaders had found out that Rose had given himself in to the authorities. They had all been speechless and shocked, despite knowing fully well what Rose had done.</p><p>"You're right, Leon dear. But I'd like to see it more like a rehabilitation." Rose said, but Leon didn't understand what the man meant with any of it.</p><p>"Are you angry with me Leon?" Rose asked, his eyes piercing into Leon's. "I probably disappointed you, didn't I? After all that time, all of a sudden, I go and do something silly and change everything."</p><p>"I'm going to disappoint you one more time, dear." Rose continued and then, putting great emphasis on every word he spoke next: "I don't think I regret any of it."</p><p>"What do you mean...  you don't regret putting all our lives in danger? Dragging me, Hop and everyone into your plan?" Leon felt great anger bubbling inside him as he tried his best to keep his voice steady and calm.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, dear Leon." Rose spoke softly and before Leon noticed, he had taken Leon's hands into his. Rose gave them an apologetic squeeze. "You must understand, I did what I thought was for the best. Just because nobody else agreed with me doesn't mean I still don't think I wasn't doing what I thought was for the best. I'm naturally accepting whatever punishment I am given, but can I truly be punished if I still believe that what I did was right and would do it again, given the chance?"</p><p>This was the problem he had with Rose, Leon thought. Sometimes he couldn't follow what the Chairman was on about, resulting himself feeling gormless. Like he was a simple child who had just tripped onto something, despite Rose telling him to look out and be careful.</p><p>"So, what is your plan now?" Rose didn't wait for Leon to put a sensible answer together, but light-heartedly changed the subject. "Now, don't take this the wrong way, but I think you should at least consider doing something new instead of going after your old title."</p><p>"Actually... that was the reason I wanted to see you. A part of it, I mean." Leon muttered. He took a deep breath and carried on: "I wanted to... I wanted to hear your opinion about something. 'Cos it sort of concerns you, I guess."</p><p>Rose sat back. "I'm all ears."</p><p>"I heard you left me Rose's tower. Your tower." Leon started.</p><p>"If I remember correctly, I left you a lot more than just the tower. But yes, I left you the tower." Rose affirmed.</p><p>"Yeah... um, thanks," Leon mumbled. "I had an idea... you know, there's the Champion Cup and all the other cups around Galar... Well, what I was thinking was that it would be cool to have a place where everyone could battle. It would be a Battle Tower..."</p><p>None of it came out the way he wanted, but Leon had always been pretty terrible at explaining anything. Usually he managed to hide it behind a wall of enthusiasm.</p><p>"Ah, I see, like the one you saw in Hoenn that one time?" Rose mused.</p><p>"Yeah, like that." Leon answered, eager to hear Rose's opinion about his thoughts. </p><p>"I wish your Battle Tower the greatest of luck." Rose simply said, smiling but not revealing anything further.</p><p>"Well, what do you think then?" Leon heard a hint of desperation in his own voice.</p><p>"What I think, Leon, is that you should spend less time thinking about what I or anyone else thinks of your plans."  Rose's words were harsh, but his tone remained ever so gentle. Leon knew that tone all too well, and instantly he knew he wasn't going to get what he had come here to seek for. Rose wasn't going to give him his explicit blessing.</p><p>"Now Leon, before you go, I must ask you. How is your personal life? One must learn to enjoy life as well." Rose mused as he twirled his finger around the  of long strand of hair.</p><p>"It's alright." Leon laughed nervously. "Same old really."</p><p>"Oh, Leon! No need to be so formal among old friends. How are you really doing?" Rose enquired. "Are you still seeing Raihan?"</p><p><em>Raihan.</em> He hadn't seen the man since the night he had lost his championship title.</p><p>"Yeah, well, sometimes."</p><p>"Sometimes?"</p><p>"Yes, sometimes. I mean it's been a bit hectic lately." Leon felt himself getting annoyed. After thinking about it for a split second, he added: "It's not like we're together or anything special like that."</p><p>"Mmmh, I see. Now, I reckon you're selling your relationship a bit short here, surely? I've seen how passionate the pair of you can be on the battle field." Rose smirked suggestively. "You're now telling me that passion doesn't run in the bedroom then?"</p><p>Leon scoffed. There was something about Rose that made people spill their secrets in front of the man. Leon had both witnessed other people experiencing it as well as been the one to babble Rose things he wouldn't ever whisper to anyone else. Even now, under Rose's careful gaze, Leon had to fight the urge to answer the question honestly. Rose just smiled.</p><p>"I thought as much. He's a handsome man."</p><p>"I'll let him know you think so highly of him," Leon couldn't help a small grin.</p><p>"You do that." Rose laughed. Staring deep into Leon's eyes, Rose leaned ever-so-slightly over the table and asked: <em>"But Leon, you aren't calling Raihan a daddy, are you?"</em></p><p>Rose's expression didn't change one bit even though he must have noticed how Leon's eyes widened in humiliation. Leon wanted to look away, but Rose's eyes were like magnets, holding him in his place as he felt his cheeks redden. He had almost managed to forget the prison guard standing right by Rose's side, but now he was painfully aware of how the guard listened in to the conversation, not missing a single well-articulated word Rose had spoken. Rose smiled at him like he had so many times before, with utmost patience.</p><p>"No" Leon breathed eventually as quietly as he could. Rose's eyebrows shot up and Leon couldn't help but adding, meekly: "No, <em>daddy.</em>"</p><p>And finally Rose released gim from his magnetic gaze as the man leaned back on his chair, now with a different, warm smile on his face.</p><p>"I am so pleased, Leon." Rose said warmly. "So chuffed that Raihan is looking after you."</p><p>A vivid memory filled Leon's mind. The time long while ago when he and Raihan had had one of their more fierce battles and how afterwards Leon had stood in the showers with a raging hard-on, thinking about his rival. That was nothing new, but what he hadn't noticed that time was that Rose had slipped into the showers to check up on him. He had jumped when Rose's hand had wrapped around his cock from behind, Rose whispering let-daddy-look-after-yous in his ear. Let daddy look after you. Even when he was sprawled out, legs spread open on Rose's desk with Rose's thick cock drilling into him, it had always been those words. Let daddy look after you. And Leon had, for so many years.</p><p>The silence between them stretched as Leon didn't know what to say. After a while, he realised Rose wasn't probably going to say anything further either.</p><p>"Umm, I should probably..." Leon muttered and looked around helplessly for a way out. It was like a magic word as one of the other guards had silently walked next to him, ready to show Leon the way out.</p><p>"It was lovely to see you Leon." Rose said.</p><p>"Yeah, umm, I'll see you, ok?" Leon smiled, but he wasn't sure if he ever wanted to return to this place.</p><p>"Leon, before you go." Rose said quickly and his gentle smile replaced with a different expression, the one Leon vaguely remembered from some tedious business meetings he had been forced to attend. "I believe you were given a lovely tour around the facility, am I right? It's fantastic what the people working here do." The guards around them gave Rose the same, brief look of affection as before. "I know the manager wouldn't dare to suggest it himself, but would you consider becoming an advocate and sponsoring the place? Champion or not, I'm sure this place would greatly benefit from our Leon's grace, don't you agree?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wouldn't mind calling Chairman Rose daddy myself.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An aftermath of Leon's visit to the prison. This wasn't meant to be a multi-chapter fic, but I thought it probably works better as two separate chapters. </p><p>Not really porn, but anger management.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The door to Rose's old office had barely closed behind them, when Leon fisted a handful of the Dragon Leader's hoodie between his fingers and let his mouth desperately clash with Raihan's. <em>What a reunion.</em></p><p>"Fuck me." Leon breathed onto Raihan's lips. He could just about see the little slits of Raihan's eyes, agreeing whole-heartedly to Leon's proposal. After a quick work of Raihan's hoodie and the shirt underneath, Leon pulled away to rid himself off some clothes. </p><p>"Someone's in a hurry," Raihan chuckled. "I thought I'd never hear from you again..."</p><p>Leon wasn't in the mood to go through this here, right now. Instead, he grabbed a tight hold of the man's more slender arm and pulled Raihan with him towards Rose's old desk.</p><p>"Just shut up and let's do it already" Leon growled as he bent over the desk, waiting Raihan to enter him.</p><p>"Fuck Leon, are you sure? Are you okay?" Raihan hesitated behind him. Leon turned around and simply reached for Raihan's arm and pulled the taller man closer. Too much talking. A brief second, and Leon could hear Raihan spit on his hand.</p><p>Leon had had Raihan in him too many times to count for, but this time it really hurt.<em> It had never been like this with Rose, although Leon couldn't remember Rose ever fingering or loosening him open the times it had been him and the Chairman in this same office. It always stung at first with Rose, but not quite like this.</em></p><p>"Don't wait." Leon breathed through his gritted teeth. <em>Rose had never waited.</em></p><p>Raihan moved, obediently, and it was uncomfortable to say the least. Just the way Leon needed it.<em> Raihan couldn't have been more different to Rose, not just with their looks, but their cocks too, and the way they fucked Leon.</em></p><p>"Harder." Leon growled. Did Raihan not hear him? "Harder!" He shouted now, in fury. All of a sudden Leon felt Raihan pull out.</p><p>"What the fuck are you doing?" Leon gnarled, angrily,  as he turned  around to face the Dragon tamer.</p><p>"Um, no, what the fuck are you doing? The hell is wrong with you Leon? First I don't hear back from you for who knows how long and now you've dragged me here of all places, expecting me to just rage fuck your brains out?" Raihan spat, equally furious.</p><p>They held their eye contact for a second, before Raihan turned around to walk away. A small panic started to build up on Leon's chest.</p><p>"Please, don't..." he pleaded desperately and grabbed Raihan's arm to stop the man from walking out on him. "I... I... need this. Please..."</p><p>A deep exhale. Raihan's shoulders slumped.</p><p>"If you need me to fuck someone out of your head, at least let me do it my way, ok?" Raihan sighed before turning back around. Not wasting a second, he kissed Leon hard on the mouth before diving to explore Leon's neck, sucking and biting and marking the area. <em>Rose had never done that. The Chairman had always kissed Leon just on the mouth, pushing his tongue deep inside Leon's, marking Leon his own in a different way.</em></p><p>Raihan's long fingers ran through Leon's body, his nails leaving scratch marks as they travelled, wordlessly trying to invite Leon's own fingers to join the expedition. <em>So different to Rose. Rose had never left a mark nor did he push his short nails into Leon's skin. Even the gentlest of Rose's touches had always kept Leon rooted in one place. It had always been Rose's hands on Leon's chest, or on his face or fingers brushing through his long hair. Had he ever run his hands over Rose's full body?</em></p><p>Gently, yet firmly, Raihan pushed Leon back on the desk, but this time the former Champion was lying there on his back, legs spread out and waiting for Raihan. <em>Waiting for Rose.</em></p><p>They had been fucking for long enough for Leon to notice the sheer effort Raihan was putting in fucking him good. The movements weren't Raihan's usual erratic ins and outs, but with the well-thoughtout deep thrusts and altering pace, the man was clearly determined to make this a textbook example of a good fuck. <em>Bless him.</em></p><p>
  <em>But no one could quite hit his prostate the same way as Chairman Rose's stubby but thick cock did. Eyes shut tight, Leon thought about how Rose's cock moved in and out, and with every push it would hit bullseye without a fail. And sometimes Rose had leaned over Leon, t</em>
  <em>o brush his thick thumb over Leon's lips as the young Champion had been lying on his back on this very same desk, and the Chairman's belly would rub blissfully on Leon's neglected cock. As if Leon had ever needed any extra stimulation when Rose was balls deep in his ass.</em>
</p><p>As Leon opened his eyes again, he half expected to be met with Rose's green eyes. </p><p>Instead, it was gold meeting the sharp teal gaze. The teal eyes, unlike Rose's patient, calm and collected eyes, Raihan's were filled with nothing but unfiltered passion. Passion for Leon. The way Raihan looked at him, devouring every little part of Leon's body with his eyes, the way Raihan's hands touched Leon's chest like the man's life was depended on it, and the way Raihan smiled, wanting more and more of him, more of Leon.</p><p>His rival had managed to reach some place inside Leon Rose had never been able to reach. </p><p>"S-stop." Leon breathed suddenly, and Raihan did, his face clouded with worry.</p><p>"You alright, mate?" he asked hurriedly as he pulled out and helped Leon up from the desk. Leon smiled reassuringly and wiped the sweat forming on his forehead.</p><p>"Don't worry," Leon kissed Raihan briefly. "Get on the floor, I want to ride you."</p><p>A relief washed over Raihan's face and a cheeky smile replace the earlier look of concern. The smug smile reached all the way to Raihan's eyes. The eyes that managed to stir Leon's cock any day.</p><p>Raihan stepped away and lowered himself on the hard floor. "Fuck! It's cold." Raihan gasped the second his bare ass hit the floor.</p><p>"I'll warm you up in now time," Leon promised. With familiarity he positioned himself and lowered himself on Raihan's waiting dick, moaning as the lenght filled him up. </p><p>Somewhere he could hear Raihan chuckle: "That good, eh?"</p><p>"I'll show you good." Leon challenged and, not at all sure where the crazy thought struck him, balancing on Raihan's dick, Leon pumped out his signature Charizard pose for the first time since he had lost the Champion title. Raihan burst out in a loud laughter and Leon almost lost his balance in turn.</p><p>"That's a new." Raihan managed to say between his laughs. "I like it."</p><p>And Leon laughed too, and it was probably the first genuine laugh he had had in weeks. He leaned over and kissed Raihan's lips before tentatively setting up a slow pace. With every down movement Leon tried to fit as much of Raihan inside him as possible, as Raihan's hands rested firmly on the area just above his hips, helping Leon to keep a balance. The soft moans escaping his lover's lips sent shivers down on Leon's spine - or maybe it was Raihan's long cock doing that.</p><p>As Raihan moved his hand to grab Leon's cock, and just before Leon lost all ability to form coherent thoughts, he thought about Rose one last time. <em>How Rose had never managed to make him laugh quite like Raihan did. How Rose had never let out more than quiet grunts when thursting into Leon, unlike Raihan, whose moans always matched his. </em></p><p>As Raihan's long fingers were making him undone, Leon realised he couldn't really remember what Rose's hand had felt like around his dick in the stadium showers all those years ago.</p><p>-----</p><p>Raihan left butterfly kisses on Leon's shoulder. "Feeling any better? Still thinking about whoever---"</p><p>Before Raihan managed to finish his sentence, Leon shut him up with a kiss. </p><p>"Just thinking about you, okay?" Leon vowed and he could see a smug smile forming on his rival's lips. Leon couldn't help but laugh as he forced himself up. "Stop it with that, will you?"</p><p>Raihan moved himself up slightly and rested his weight on his elbows while looking around the office: "Didn't know you had office fantasies. And across Chairman Rose's old desk? Seems like I've only scratched the surface with you." Raihan smiled suggestively. Leon bent back down to help clean up the mess they had just created.</p><p>"Well, I suppose some fantasies are just better left as that. As fantasies." he smiled. "I much prefer the old Wyndon Stadium to this, don't you?" </p><p>Raihan laughed before a content smile settled onto his face: "Now that place is something else. Maybe the Dynamax energy running underneath the place somehow enhances the sex. Maybe it makes my cock bigger."</p><p>Leon chuckled and sat down next to Raihan on the floor. He had been right - the floor was fucking freezing. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's alright."</p><p>"'Is not," Leon rested his head on Raihan's shoulder, hiding his face as he was searching for the right words. "Sorry for going quiet for so long and then dragging you here. This... wasn't right."</p><p>Raihan chuckled. "Okay, it wasn't the best fuck in the world, but surely it wasn't that shite."</p><p>"You're not just a fuck," Leon breathed, and then tentatively carried on: "You mean a lot to me."</p><p>When he looked up, Leon could see Raihan smiling at him. It wasn’t one of his trademark toothy smiles, but a tender one like Leon had never seen on anyone's face before.</p><p>“I know.” Raihan kissed Leon’s lips briefly. “Now time to cheer up. Are you gonna be weird and mope around for weeks when I beat you, too?”</p><p>Raihan jumped back up and helped Leon up too. Together they started to look for the clothes they had carelessly thrown around the place.</p><p>"You could probably claim my Gym. Relegate me and claim the final gym position. Ugh, I don't want to be the one telling Marnie I would take her place as the 7th gym leader." Raihan said suddenly.</p><p>Leon laughed. "Nah, I'm good, I've never wanted to be a Gym Leader anyway."</p><p>"Liar, what kinda kid doesn't want to be a Gym Leader at least some point during their childhood?"</p><p>"I dunno, a kid who wants to be a Champion?" Leon grinned as he received a playful punch on his arm.</p><p>"Do you have any plans, though?" Raihan asked, his tone more serious.</p><p>Leon pulled his shirt back on and smiled: "Yeah, actually. That's why I brought us here really. Rose left me this tower"</p><p>"Don't tell me you're gonna take over Rose and his business?" Raihan chuckled. "I don't think I can look at you straight if I've gotta call you Chairman Leon."</p><p>"Sounds kinda kinky," Leon laughed. "Nah, I don't know anything about business or whatever. Actually, the only thing I'm pretty good at is Pokémon battles."</p><p>"More than pretty good, or so I've heard." Raihan muttered through his gritted teeth. </p><p>"Anyway," Leon ignored the Dragon trainer. "I was thinking about turning this tower into a Battle Tower for everyone. Have you ever been to one? I visited one in Hoenn and it was freaking awesome."</p><p>Leon stopped for a second before he asked, tentatively: "What do you think?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll write something nice next time.</p><p>Bye.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>